A Chance for Life A chance for Redemption
by John Tannius
Summary: What do you do when you stand to lose everything? For yourself or someone else? Ranma and the Tendo family must confront a sudden change in the status quo due to a tragic illness. An update after almost 4 years!
1. Chapter 1

OPEN: MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE 

**TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 7351845912-7734491-9922345-01**

**DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA**

**NO CROSSNODE DETECTED**

**INITIATING SCAN...**

DISPLAY:

A Chance for Life, A Chance for Redemption

By: John Tannius

Chapter 1

Things started out normally for a certain practitioner of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Being thrown out the window by his father who then fought with him until they both fell in the pond was what woke him. He was malleted by his fiancé for accidentally walking in on her in the bath. Breakfast was a fierce battle to get anything to eat. The run to school was a battle to keep from being glomped then malleted by an amazon and an uncute fiancé respectively all the while trying to keep from being late. Finally arriving at school Ranma prepared himself to deal with the scion of house Kuno and still make it to class in time.

Ranma leapt out of the way of Kuno's first strike. Kuno seemed in rare form today as he attacked with a vicious ruthlessness. As Ranma continued to dodge the insane kendoist he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Kuno, what are you blaming for this time? Is the sky not blue enough? Did your breakfast cereal get soggy? Or is it the price of oil going up again?"

"Nay foul sorcerer! Any of those slights I could forgive, except maybe the oil, but this time you have gone too far! Because of our frequent encounters I have received a C- on my history exam!"

Ranma nearly lost his balance at Kuno's proclamation. He had to scramble quickly to avoid another swipe from the wooden practice sword.

"You're saying because you attack me all the time you almost failed a test? Next you'll tell me is I'm responsible for last week's lunar eclipse!" Ranma shouted as he parried the boken off one of his bracers.

"So it WAS you! I strike!"

Ranma mentally shook his head as Kuno was maneuvered into position for a trip to the school's pool. He stepped around Kuno's multi-strike technique and brought himself up to deliver the coup de grace when overwhelming pain wracked his body. Ranma collapsed and Kuno saw his chance to end the menace once and for all. He was interrupted by Akane's foot to his face giving him a brief glimpse of her panties as she kicked him. It was one of the reasons he fought her after all. He slipped to the ground in an unconscious heap as Akane rushed to Ranma's side.

"Ranma! Are you all right?" Akane asked with more concern than she would admit to showing later.

Whatever spasms had gripped Ranma's muscles seemed to have passed and Ranma wearily sat up.

"I'm fine now. Felt like my whole body was cramping up. I haven't felt that bad since I began training with Pops." Ranma replied.

"Maybe you should go see Dr. Tofu. Maybe it's a new drug or potion or possibly a new pressure point Cologne decided to test on you." Akane suggested.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Ranma stood up and almost fell over again.

"If it is something like that then you should take care of it now before it becomes a problem." Akane said as she caught Ranma's arm to steady him.

Ranma felt exhausted, this was even worse than how he felt after beating the Orochi last week. He could see the concern in Akane's eyes even as she tried to hide it. Akane was right, it was probably a new pressure point or something like the weakness moxibustion. He'd go see Doc Tofu and he'd either undo it or find out who could.

"Maybe I'll go see Dr. Tofu after all. You go on ahead to class. No sense both of us being tardy." He could see that Akane wanted to go with him. "I'll be fine really. I'll let you know what he says ok?"

Akane finally nodded and took off into the school. Ranma watched her go in and reflected on how things had changed subtly since Ryugenzawa. Walking home hand in hand seemed to awaken something in both of them. Neither one of them had talked about it, and while they still fought tooth and nail, a lot of the fire had gone out of it. As Ranma turned to head to the clinic, he realized that he and Akane had finally become friends. And if they were friends, maybe it could become something more?

* * *

Tofu Ono sighed as he pulled Ranma's file and went into the examination room where the pigtailed boy sat. It had been three days since Ranma had come in describing disturbing symptoms. He had sent off blood samples, taken x-rays, and received the results today. Now he had to break the news to the most promising martial artist of his generation. It was times like this that he really hated his job.

Ranma looked up from his seat on the examination table and saw the doctor's expression, "What happened doc, somebody die?"

The doctor cracked a wane smile that didn't reach his eyes. He pulled a chair over and sat so he could look Ranma in the eyes.

"I just got back your test results this morning."

"So how long do I have to live?" Ranma joked.

Tofu looked Ranma dead in the eye, "About six weeks maybe less."

"WHAT?" Ranma shouted, "Doc, don't joke like that!"

He searched Dr. Ono's eyes, "No... no..." Ranma stood up and began pacing, "No Damn it! Why?" He turned to the doctor again, "What is it? What do I got?"

"It's cancer. A very rare and invasive form. It's inoperable because it's fibrous, growing tendrils throughout the body. I could see dark spots on your aura when you came in last time. They've grown since. The attack you experienced was those tendrils interfering with your ki flow."

Ranma paced for a couple more minutes. "So what are my options?" He asked finally.

"We could try chemotherapy or radiation but there's been no documented evidence of remission with this cancer."

"So that's it then, I'm gonna die," Ranma said with finality, "I always knew it would be someone as strong as me who would do me in, just never expected it to be me."

Tofu felt some of his tension leave at Ranma's joke. It was morbid humor but it sometimes helped the patients deal.

"Ranma, this kind of cancer doesn't just spontaneously appear in people. Have been exposed to any radiation or toxic chemicals in the last month or so?"

Ranma thought back over the last month. Pictures of him fighting Ryouga, Mousse, Kuno, Being fed potions by Shampoo or Ukyou, Kodachi and her drugs, being hit by Akane, Gosunkugi and his weird spell components, flashed in his mind. Then it hit him, an image of Akane forcing a plateful of glowing, bubbling ooze down his throat then bashing him over the head when he started retching.

"Ah you stupid tomboy," Ranma said without any bite, "I always told her that her cooking was lethal."

"Akane did this?" Tofu asked in shock.

Ranma's attention snapped to the doctor again, "We don't know for sure and you sure as hell won't tell her. It would destroy her if she thought she was responsible. Besides, it could be any number of things my fiancés or rivals have tried on me."

Tofu gulped nervously, "Well, I guess it's beside the point now anyway."

"Yeah, could I have a few moments alone?" Ranma asked, then noticing the doctor's nervous look added, "I won't do anything stupid or destructive."

"Of course. I'll just go get ready for my other patients. Take your time."

Ranma lay back on the small table and stared at the ceiling. Less than six weeks. His entire remaining existence boiled down to a little over a month. What was the point of all his training? Ten years to become the best martial artist ever and for what? To die of cancer? Would his father find and train another heir once he was gone?

Ranma didn't want to die. Very few people in their right mind do. Yet, as a martial artist, he had accepted the fact that he would die someday, hopefully in his old age. That was denied him now. He had to prioritize, to fit in as much life as he could in six weeks and hope that was enough.

As he lay on the cot, he thought about what was most important to him. Surprisingly Akane and martial arts topped the list. Martial arts was his life but his life was ending. He wouldn't be there to help Akane anymore. So the logical step was to pass on his art to Akane. She had the potential he knew, it was just so hard to bring himself to train her. There was pain involved in learning the art and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her, even for her own good. Well, that would just have to change, for his school's benefit and Akane's. He realized less than six weeks wouldn't be nearly enough time to train Akane in everything he knew. She was about at the level he was when he was ten. Hell, it would take nearly six weeks just to deal with her temper problem. A year or two of intense training would bring her up to speed but he didn't have that kind of time. It looked like he would need to bring his father in on this, but how to force the lazy bastard to train Akane when he was gone?

Then another thing occurred to him. It was probably his evolutionary survival instincts kicking in but it occurred to him that he would like some part of him to live on to the next generation. Like all good mammals, threats to survival tend to activate breeding instincts. Continuation of the species and other crap like that. Ranma decided he didn't want to be the last of the Saotome line. But how? A thought occurred to him.

Doctor Tofu was at his desk going over some paperwork when Ranma came out. The boy seemed calm but understandably distracted.

"Uh, Doc? I got a question. This cancer thing, does it affect my ability to have a kid?"

Tofu was shocked speechless.

* * *

It was hours later at the Tendo Dojo and everyone was gathered for dinner. Ranma seemed distracted and simply broke his father's chopsticks rather than fight him for food. After his fourth pair, Genma decided to stick to his own food for tonight. It was when everyone was finishing up that Kasumi broke the uneasy silence.

"How did your appointment with Doctor Tofu go?"

Ranma put down his rice bowl and took a deep breath to center himself, "Not so good."

"Where do we have to go to get a cure this time, Tibet, Outer Mongolia?" Akane asked jokingly.

"I'm afraid there is no cure for this. I've got cancer. Doc gave me six weeks."

There was dead silence.

Nabiki was the first to speak, "Good one Saotome. You almost had me going there," when Ranma's expression failed to change she became nervous, "Come on, you're kidding right?"

Ranma shook his head. Soun busted out in tears, crying about how the schools would never be joined. Genma seemed as if turned to stone. Even Kasumi's ever present smile left her face.

Akane looked at Ranma's eyes, searching for clues. "It's true?" she asked hesitantly.

Ranma nodded slowly. He could see tears building in her eyes as she stood up and ran to the stairs towards her room. Nabiki was speechless. Cancer. Just like her mother.

"Excuse me," Nabiki said coldly after finding her voice, "I have homework to do." However, Ranma caught the fear in Nabiki's eyes as she hurried out of the room.

Kasumi stood up and went over to Ranma. "Ranma, Are you... ok?"

Ranma chuckled to himself. "I'm probably still in shock over the whole thing but I seem to be doing all right at the moment. Thanks."

Kasumi smiled but Ranma could see it was strained. "If you need anything, anything at all, let me know ok?" She gave him a tight hug then proceeded to clear off the table.

Ranma gave Soun a glance to see that he was still crying. Getting up, he grabbed Genma by the collar of his gi and dragged him towards the dojo. "C'mon Pop, I gotta talk to you."

* * *

Nabiki lay in bed with her face buried in a pillow so no one could hear her crying. She'd felt the ice crack around her heart with Ranma's announcement. She thought back to when that ice first formed. Her mother had cancer and none of the treatments had worked, in fact the chemo just made her sicker. At the funeral, Nabiki had vowed never to let anyone get close to her again so it wouldn't hurt when they left. So she spent the next ten years hardening her heart, hurting people before they could hurt her, until a redheaded girl came into her life. She had used and abused Ranma, blackmailing and exploiting him whenever she could. He always bounced back. Sometimes he would get angry or frustrated but it never lasted. He was always willing to help out and even though he seemed to be an insensitive, uncaring, lout, whenever a crisis or emergency arose he always thought of others first. That was why she'd grabbed him as a fiancé when Akane broke up with him that one time. Ranma was someone who could look past another's flaws and see the person inside. She became scared though, her fear of intimacy drove her to make his life hell while they were engaged and she handed the engagement back to Akane with a sad heart. She'd fallen in love with the damned idiot but she couldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself. Now he was dying of cancer just like her mother. She had to do something. There had to be some way to help Ranma out, even if only to sooth her conscience. Maybe she could trick Kuno into paying for Ranma's treatment, after all he would be saving the pigtailed girl.

There was a knock at her window and she knew instantly who it was. She didn't want to face him, not like this. Ranma knocked again. Nabiki wiped her eyes on her pillow. Even so, she knew what she must look like. She got up and opened the window to let Ranma in.

"Are you all right?" Ranma asked, immediately concerned to see Nabiki had been crying.

Damn it, even now he was putting his problems aside for others. She turned away before a new bout of tears could form.

"What do you want Ranma? Now's not a really good time."

Ranma winced at Nabiki's tone, "Uh, sorry. I wanted to ask you a favor but I can come back later."

"No Ranma, sit down. Give me a minute." Nabiki went to her desk and grabbed some tissue. After drying her eyes and blowing her nose, she turned back to Ranma.

"What can I help you with?" She asked as her façade came back.

"Well, first I wanted to say I'm sorry. Pop and I haven't been the best of guests and our freeloading sure didn't help keep the bills paid. I'd like you to go ahead and let everyone know I'm sick, heck you could charge ten times as much as usual for this info." He chuckled.

His apology felt like an arrow into her heart. "Why? I thought you'd like to keep things secret."

"Everyone will find out sooner or later, might as well make some money off it. Either Akane, or our fathers will let it slip so no point in trying. Anyway, I'm going to start training Akane. Well, if she agrees anyway. I don't have a lot of time so I'm going to need help putting all my techniques and kata on scrolls. Plus I just beat Pop into agreeing to train her after I'm gone. I'd like you to make sure he keeps his deal."

Nabiki nodded. "I guess this takes care of the fiancé mess." She said feeling sick at her own joke.

Ranma sighed and looked down at his hands where they rested in his lap. "I know our fathers really have their hearts set on joining the schools and producing an heir. The favor I wanted to ask... Well, I had Doctor Tofu set aside some..." Ranma began to blush. "You see, I saw a special a while back on TV where they froze this guy's... uh, you know, and used artificial insemination to get a lady pregnant years after her husband died. I know none of you are ready for kids or anything but someday..."

"You want one of us to have your kid?" Nabiki asked in a shocked whisper.

"Eh, yeah. If it's not too much trouble. If you could keep this between you and your sisters I'd appreciate it. I'd hate to think of Kodachi or Shampoo having my kid. I'd rather it was one of you three, that way it'll grow up learnin' the Anything Goes style."

Nabiki sat down heavily in her chair. She was completely at a loss for words. Somehow, Ranma had completely and utterly surprised her.

"Why not Ukyou?" Nabiki finally managed to say.

"Uh, I'd kinda like to keep it in the family, if you know what I mean." Ranma blushed.

Nabiki was flabbergasted. He considered her family? "I-I'm honored... but I need time to think."

Ranma nodded. "I understand. I need to go talk to Akane now. I don't think she's taking this well."

"You're taking this very well. You've matured."

The pigtailed boy shrugged. "What can I say, I have to fit an entire life into six weeks."

He got up and moved towards the door. Nabiki got up as well and walked up behind Ranma. He turned back to look at her only to be glomped as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's no wonder you have so many girls after you Saotome." She let go after a moment and stood back. "I'm... sorry we couldn't..." She trailed off.

Ranma gave her his trademark smile. "I know. I would have liked to get to know the real Nabiki." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before sliding out into the hallway.

Nabiki sat back on her bed with tears and a sad smile as she began to make a list of people to sell information of Ranma's condition to.

* * *

Akane ignored the knock at her door. She didn't want to deal with Ranma right then. She was confused by her reaction to Ranma's announcement. Why was she so upset? It wasn't like she liked the jerk or anything. After all, she'd told him quite a few times to just up and die.

Her mind froze on that last thought. Ranma was dying. Be careful what you wish for, she thought bitterly. She always thought he was unbeatable. She'd smash him down and he'd just get right back up. If he lost, he'd just train harder and win the next time. Problem was, if Ranma lost this time there would be no second chances.

From her seat on the edge of her bed, she heard the door open and looked up to see Ranma come in. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Hey," Akane said back. There was silence for a while as the two just studied various parts of the room.

Finally, Ranma broke the silence. "Akane, I wanted to ask a favor."

Akane's mind raced. A favor? What kind of favor? What would a dying man want from his fiancé? She began to blush at what a pervert like Ranma would ask for. Still, he was dying; it would be a last request and all. She looked up but refused to meet his eyes with hers.

"Yes, Ranma?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, um... you see, I want to start training you in the Saotome school of Anything Goes. For real this time."

Akane let out a sigh of relief. "Pervert," she muttered to herself for overreacting.

Ranma didn't seem to hear her. "I know six weeks isn't enough time to get you up to my level, but it will get you off to a good start. Pops has agreed to finish your training after..." He trailed off.

She finally realized what he was saying. He wanted to leave her his legacy, the thing that was most important to him of all things.

"I-I'd be honored." She managed to stutter out.

"Of course you know this means I won't hold back at all in your training. You'll probably hate me before I'm done."

"I don't hate you!" Akane cried out before she realized what she was saying.

Ranma gave her his trademark smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "I don't hate you either."

There was silence again for a while.

"You realize that was the closest we've ever come to admitting feelings for each other." Akane said.

"Heh, I guess you're right. You know, we never really talked about what happened after Ryugenzawa." Ranma replied.

Akane brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Baka, we've never really talked ever."

Ranma nodded thoughtfully. "So do you want to talk?"

"All right, let me ask you a question. Why are you always calling me names? Do you really think I'm fat and ugly?" Akane asked with a little hurt evident in her voice.

Ranma seemed to take his time answering. Akane was a little shocked to see Ranma act this way. 'He seems so humble now,' she thought.

"You know how my father is, right? Always scheming and swindling with a dirty trick up his sleeve. I've lived with that my whole life. We stopped many times during our training, sometimes at a dojo to train or an apartment until Pops got enough money to move on. But we always moved on. When he told me we were coming here to meet my fiancé I figured he had another scam to freeload off someone again and we'd leave once they got tired of us. When you offered to be friends I was happy but didn't want you to be sad or angry when I had to leave again. I left behind two other friends and you saw what happened to them."

Akane nodded, "Ukyou and Ryouga?"

"Yeah. When we got engaged things were even worse. You were really angry and so was I but at Pops for doing this to you and your family. It didn't help that you started calling me a pervert just because I have an uncontrollable gender change. Anyway, we got off on the wrong foot that first day and I didn't try to fix it because I didn't think we'd be staying."

"But Mr. Saotome didn't have a scheme this time." Akane added.

Ranma shook his head. "He had a scheme all right. The ultimate scheme, this one he could retire on and never have to work again. Once we were married, he'd sit back all day eating and drinking and cheating at Shogi with his old buddy Soun while his son and daughter-in-law ran the dojo and made all the money. Of course, by the time I realized we were staying, it was too late. You and I were already stuck in loop of insults. It didn't help that neither one of us really wants to get married this young so all the pressure on us to get together just made us push away even harder."

Ranma sighed heavily as Akane looked at him with wide eyes. She'd never known Ranma to be this deep and introspective. She hated that it was only because of his condition that he was acting this way.

"After Ryugenzawa I felt we'd finally become true friends. Sure we still fought but all friends do I think. Who knows, if I had more time, maybe we could have become something more."

Akane felt tears in her eyes, she hadn't really cried just yet as she was still coming to terms with what she'd been told downstairs.

"So, do you really think I'm a pervert?" He asked after a moment.

Akane blushed a little from her earlier thoughts. "Well, sort of maybe. Not Happosai perverted, not even the Furinkan Hentai squad perverted, but just a little bit."

"How do ya figure?" Ranma asked.

"Well, sometimes when you're a girl you act girly even though you're a guy inside. Then there were those times you put on girls clothes when Ryouga took me out or the time you snuck into the girl's locker room dressed in girl's gym clothes. You wore women's underwear to take pictures during the weakness moxibustion thing, but that's ok I guess because you were using them against Happosai."

"I guess you've got a point or two. But then I'm not really a normal guy with this curse am I? As for the date you went on with Ryouga, I guess I was a little jealous. And the locker room incident, the map Ryouga and I found said there was a spring of drowned man at that spot."

Akane sighed. "Why didn't you just wait until after school to check instead of barging in the middle of class?"

Ranma chuckled nervously, "I guess we were a little impatient."

"That reminds me, you and Ryouga are always fighting. Sometimes I see you picking on him but other times like the first time I saw him, he just attacks out of nowhere. I asked him once and all he told me was that 'he's seen hell because of you'. Ryouga doesn't seem like he'd be that angry over a bread feud."

Ranma frowned in thought. He felt Akane had a right to know but he didn't want to compromise his honor even now. The thing with P-chan had gone on long enough.

"Something happened to Ryouga to give him a big time disadvantage in a fight if everyone knew about it. It's partly my fault it happened (although if he hadn't been following me...) so I promised on my honor that I would never tell anyone even you. Even though he hates me, I only have one real problem with him. He's been taking advantage of you for about a while now without you even knowing and it's driving me nuts because I can't tell you."

Akane could see the pain on Ranma's face as he wrestled with his conscience. "Can you give me a hint?" She asked.

Ranma nearly laughed out loud. "I've been dropping hints since the first night. I guess I'm not very good at that kind of thing. It's more Nabiki's area."

Then Ranma's face brightened, "This will work for sure. Akane, next time you see P-chan, give him a hot bath."

"But what would giving P-chan a bath have to do with Ryo..." Something finally clicked into place. Akane suddenly saw it all, Ranma always calling Ryouga a pig, even calling him P-chan outright. Ranma always acting jealous or angry when she was holding or cuddling P-chan. P-chan always getting lost, just like Ryouga.

"That pig is sausage next time I see him." Akane growled.

Ranma gulped nervously, glad for once that the anger wasn't directed at him.

"Don't hurt him too bad. He thinks he's in love with you because you're the first girl to ever show him affection."

Akane glared at Ranma then let her features soften. "Only because you asked me to. I plan to scare the bacon out of him though."

Ranma laughed. "I'd like to see that. Hopefully he comes by soon then, I don't want to miss it."

The jovial atmosphere became serious again. Finally Akane turned to Ranma and held out her hand.

"Friends?" She asked.

Ranma smiled and took her hand in his. "Friends, until death do us part."

He winced at his own remark and wished he could take it back as Akane's face became sad again. She broke down in tears and grabbed him in a tight hug.

Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane and comforted her while she sobbed quietly until she fell asleep.

* * *

Akane limped a little as she and Ranma walked to school. Her training had started that morning with Ranma and he was giving her endurance exercises as well as retraining her from the basic katas. She felt she was being treated like a kid at first until Ranma explained that he needed to get an idea of exactly where Akane's level of skill was.

They had managed to cover everything she had learned in her first four years to Ranma's satisfaction. So then he had sparred against her at her skill level for another hour. He never actually punched her that hard but Akane knew she'd be bruised for a couple of days, longer if the pummeling was going to be a daily thing.

Even though she was sore, Akane was happy. Ranma was finally treating her seriously. Her mood dampened some as she remembered the reason why. She looked at her fiancé to see him looking back at her. She could see the worried but determined expression on his face before he turned away with a frown.

"I'm going to see the Amazons today after school, let them know what's up. Heh, who knows, maybe they have a cure," Ranma said, breaking the silence.

Akane frowned in thought before responding. "Ranma, if they do have a cure, I'm sure Cologne will try to make you marry Shampoo for it. I just want you to know that I'll understand if it comes to that."

"I doubt that will happen Akane." Ranma would have said more but they had arrived at the gates of Furinkan. There was a large crowd gathered with Kuno at the fore.

Kuno stepped forward but kept his ever-present boken lowered. "The Mercenary Tendo has informed us of your terminal condition. Praytell, is it true?"

Ranma shrugged. "In a few weeks you won't have Ranma Saotome to kick around anymore."

"That is too bad, for I would have preferred to vanquish you in fierce battle as opposed to watching you waste away."

"I don't need your pity," Ranma growled.

Kuno continued on as if he hadn't heard. "Fear not though, for I shall take care of both Akane and the Pig-tailed girl after you have gone." Visions of both girls showering him with love and affection once the evil spell was broken flitted through his head.

Ranma just shook his head. "Whatever, come on Akane, let's just get to class."

Akane however wasn't listening. Her anger had slowly grown as she listened to Kuno. Ranma was dying and Kuno was just waiting for him to hurry up and croak! Not even Ranma deserved that kind of treatment.

A brief pummeling later and Akane stomped after Ranma.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence in the classroom that persisted until lunch, when Ranma leapt out the window and found a place to hide out on the roof. He really didn't feel like dealing with the jerks and morons who would pester him about his 'condition'. Also it would force more of them to go to Nabiki for the information. He was about to dig into his Bento when a cry of anguish rang out on the school grounds below. Ranma looked over the edge to see Ukyou in tears as she ran off the campus towards her restaurant. He hated to see her like that but it was for the best after all. He would have an even tougher time at the Nekohanten later.

The second half of school was a little different since the information had spread by then. The class was abuzz with whispers and gossip all focused on Ranma. He did his best to ignore it, even going so far as to pay attention to the teacher.

When the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Ranma approached Akane.

"I'll see you at home later. Maybe it'll be good news."

Akane nodded sadly. "I hope so. Remember what I told you this morning."

"Don't worry about me, it'll be all right."

With that said, Ranma left the classroom amid a resurgence of whispers and rumors flying.

* * *

Ranma cursed as she wrung the water out of her hair. Why anyone would just throw water out of their window in this day and age was beyond her but it meant she'd have to find some hot water after dealing with the Amazons.

Approaching the Cat Café, Ranma noticed Shampoo's bicycle was missing. Hopefully Shampoo would be gone on delivery until after she was done talking to the Amazon elder. She entered the restaurant and approached the order counter to call for Cologne when the elder came out from behind the curtain in the back.

"It was a brilliant plan Son-in-law. It could have worked too if I wasn't able to read auras as well as I can," the old crone said.

"What are you talking about now old ghoul?" Ranma asked irritatedly.

"Your wasting disease. Nabiki came by earlier and told us how you were terminally ill with cancer. I don't see any dark spots in your aura that would indicate you are anything but the best of health. So I am sorry to tell you that you cannot get out of marrying my granddaughter so easily."

"Your age must be getting to you, Doc Tofu did all the tests if you want to confirm it. I just came to see if there was anything you could do to help. Also if you have any hot water, that would be great."

Cologne snorted, Ranma at least appeared to believe he was unwell. Why the doctor would lie about such a thing was beyond her, unless it was a very elaborate ploy to help Ranma out without his knowledge. That or it was a cruel joke, and the Doctor didn't seem the type. She grabbed a kettle of water she kept on the counter due to the high number of Jusenkyou victims who frequented her establishment and handed it to Ranma.

As Ranma returned to his uncursed state, Cologne gasped in shock as she saw the dark spots appearing all over Ranma's aura. Almost half of his ki pathways were already blocked or pinched.

"I apologize Ranma," Cologne said, "Apparently your illness does not affect your cursed form. I am truly sorry."

Ranma did notice he felt a little tired suddenly. Taking a seat at a table he looked the elder in the eye.

"I don't suppose the Amazons ever found a cure for cancer?"

Cologne shook her head, "We know ways to prevent the wasting illness but not to cure it. I am afraid there is nothing I can do for you. I am curious as to why your girl side is unaffected though."

"Would staying a girl stop the cancer from spreading?" Ranma asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I'll have to check my books to see if there is a precedent for this. I will be sure to let you know if I find anything. How long do you have if I may ask?"

"Doc told me six weeks give or take. It's growing fast, at least the Doc says so."

"So boy, what are your plans?"

Ranma sighed. "Nabiki is helping me document my art while I teach Akane. I'd hate to let the last ten years of my life be for nothing. I don't suppose I could get your help to make her a better martial artist?"

Cologne pulled up a chair and sat down as well, suddenly feeling her age. "I had never thought of it before, considering she was a rival for Shampoo. She has potential. I have to admit, if she could bring her temper under control she'd be a match for any Amazon."

"Yeah I know, for an uncute tomboy she isn't half bad. Just so you know, this kind of kills any chance of me getting married to anyone."

Cologne nodded. "Such a shame too, you would have helped the Amazon nation rise to its former glory once you had married Shampoo. My great granddaughter will be heartbroken when she hears about this just so you know."

Ranma leaned back in his chair, resting it on two legs. "Maybe it's for the best. I had too many conflicting obligations, too many ties to my honor. It might be a good thing if Ranma Saotome isn't around anymore, you know? This way everyone escapes with their honor intact."

"That's not a very pleasant thought," Cologne commented.

"True. I've thought about it before though. I considered convincing Mom I was unmanly so I could commit seppuku. Ah man! Mom. What am I going to tell her? She doesn't know yet."

"Tell her the truth boy. Then help her cope with it. She will undoubtedly take it better if you tell her than someone else."

Ranma dropped forward, head low. "Yeah, you're right. She deserves to hear it from me. I'll let her know when she comes to visit tomorrow. Geeze is that the time," Ranma said, glancing at the clock, "I gotta get home."

"I'll be sure to let Shampoo know what's going on. Is it all right if I send her over later with some Ramen?"

Ranma gave the Amazon elder a curious look.

"No drugs or potions boy, I'm sure she'll want to see you after I talk to her is all."

"That'll be fine. At least I can warn Akane so she won't react like usual. I'd hate to think of how much guilt she'd feel over malleting me right now."

Cologne laughed, "You are a wonder child, I will miss you as if you were my own."

"Thanks elder, see ya." Ranma gave an exaggerated bow and left the restaurant.

Cologne wiped a tear from her eye as she watched the best martial artist in generations disappear quite possibly for the last time.

* * *

Akane was pacing back and forth while Nabiki pretended to be interested in her manga. The fact Nabiki hadn't turned a page in over five minutes was proof she had other things on her mind.

When Ranma came in, Akane rushed over and gave him a hug before leading him to the table. Everyone looked at him hopefully until he shook his head sadly.

"The Amazons can't cure cancer. Cologne noticed something though. Apparently my cursed form doesn't have any cancer at all."

Everyone looked disappointed at Ranma's announcement although Nabiki seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"So what does that mean Ranma?" she finally asked.

Ranma shrugged. "I have no idea. Being in my cursed form hasn't stopped it from growing. If I stay in my cursed form I'll probably be healthy until my guy side dies."

The girls shuddered at how casual Ranma referred to his own mortality.

Ranma didn't notice as he continued, "At least this way I'll be able to train Akane until the end," he glanced at the clock, "I'm going to give mom a call before dinner."

Genma was immediately between Ranma and the hallway. "You can't!"

"Pops," Ranma began warningly, "Mom deserves to know. I'd like to spend some time with her as her son before I go."

"Think about your father!" Genma cried, "You're already dying! I want to live!"

Ranma sighed disgustingly and pushed past his father. Genma grabbed Ranma by the back of the shirt and threw Ranma back and out of the room to land in the pond outside. Ranma got out of the pond and wrung water from her shirt.

"You gonna be that way then fine! You can't watch me all the time old man. I will tell mom about the curse, and I will definitely let her know how you tried to keep me from seeing her. I'm sure she'll be real forgiving when she hears about how you kept her from seeing her son before he died."

Nabiki stepped up. "I'll make sure she hears about it if you can't Ranma." She looked at Genma. "And you know better than to cross me."

Genma shivered uncomfortably and wondered if he should cut his losses and go on the next leg of his never-ending training trip.

Nabiki saw the look in his eyes and knew what he was thinking. "Don't even think about running. Until Akane is trained to Ranma's expectations, you are staying right here. Understand."

Genma nodded vigorously before collapsing with a sigh. Genma wasn't sure how she did it but Nabiki was even more threatening than the Master.

"Now that that's over with. I'm gonna call mom. You don't have to be here when she comes over Pop but I won't let you run away.


	2. Chapter 2

OPEN: MULTIVERSE ULTRANET SERVER ACTIVE

**TAKAHASHI SUBNODE: 7351845912-7734491-9922345-02**

** DOWNLOAD RELEVENT DATA**

** NO CROSSNODE DETECTED**

** INITIATING SCAN.........**

DISPLAY:A Chance for Life, A Chance for Redemption

By: John Tannius

Chapter 2

Ranma fidgeted as he headed down the street at a normal pace for a change. He was halfway between the dojo and his mother's house to meet Nodoka Saotome as himself for the first time at a small café. He considered it neutral ground and with just him and his mother, Ranma hoped he could talk to her without interruption.

He absently considered how the last night had gone after he hung up the phone from talking to his mother. Shampoo had come by just as Cologne promised but she used the door for once rather than just burst through the nearest wall. She had sat down the order of ramen and kneeled in front of her fiancé.

"Is true?" was all she asked while looking into Ranma's blue eyes.

Ranma nodded. "I'm sorry," was all he said. Shampoo fell against him and began bawling her eyes out, her face hidden against his shirt.

To say Ranma was shocked was an understatement. Even Akane couldn't raise her usual anger against someone glomping her fiancée. After about ten minutes, Shampoo sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Shampoo is sorry. Have much to think about. Shampoo will talk to Ranma later?"

Ranma nodded dumbly as Shampoo collected her dignity and left out the front door.

Ranma shook himself out of his recollections as the café came into view around the corner. He could see an auburn haired woman in formal kimono, sitting at a table outside, wringing her hands with nervous tension about seeing her son again. Ranma sighed in relief upon seeing the Saotome honor blade was not present, one of the stipulations about the meeting.

He approached from behind until he was almost beside her before speaking. "Hello Mother."

Her reaction was swift and caught Ranma totally off guard. He wondered briefly if his mother was an Amazon considering the ferocity of her hug. Nodoka brought her hands to his shoulders and pushed him back to arms length to get a good look at her son.

"Oh Ranma! You have no idea how long I've waited to do that. Let's look at you!" she gave him a thorough inspection before smiling widely. "You've grown up to be such a handsome young man! Not at all like your father, actually you remind me of my father Sochiro."

Ranma slowly gathered his wits. He had expected some of this just based off Nodoka's behavior the few times she had come by when he was pretending to be Ranko. Still the intensity of the emotions would overwhelm anyone with his level of chi sensitivity.

Nodoka motioned for Ranma to sit and she poured him a cup of tea from the waiting pot.

"So what has my manly son been up to all these years? I swear that husband of mine is going to get the beating of his life for being gone so long."

Ranma wanted nothing more than to reveal his life to the woman who gave him birth. He hoped he would at least be able to make her happy before... well, he wanted to make her happy.

"Mom, before we really do anything, there are a couple of things I need to tell you," he gulped nervously as his mother nodded for him to continue, "First of all, uh, heck how do I say this. Pops made me hide and even though I didn't want to, I kinda lied to you about some stuff..." Ranma hated this but how do you tell your mother you change genders with the application of hot or cold water?

"You mean about Ranko?" Nodoka supplied with a concerned frown.

Ranma's eyes went wide. "You knew?"

"I'm not blind son. I suspected the day of my first visit. Ranko looks almost identical to how I looked at sixteen, well maybe a little bigger across the chest," Ranma looked down and blushed, "I could see the sadness in your eyes every time I talked about you."

"I assume that since your were always wet when I came over that water has something to do with how you change?" Ranma nodded, "And I assume the Panda is Genma?" another nod.

Ranma took a deep breath. "If you knew then why... I mean the seppuku contract..." Ranma stammered.

"In a way it was kind of a test. I knew you were worried about something, then I remembered that ratty old contract Genma forced on me. I'm ashamed to say I played up on it to see how everyone reacted," Nodoka sighed happily, "the fact you're here talking with me proves that you are indeed a man who values honor."

Ranma let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. With a smile, he thanked his mother and took a drink of the tea to moisten his suddenly parched throat. He was reunited with his mother, now all he had to do was tell her that she had just over a month before she lost him again. The smile quickly faded.

"Something wrong son? I never intended to follow through on the contract. I mean the wording alone was so vague, a 'man among men' indeed. There are so many ways that could be interpreted."

"No mom, uh mother, it's just, there's something else I need to tell you but I don't know how."

"Just speak plainly son. It's all right."

Ranma sighed and gathered his courage.

"I have cancer mom. I'm dying."

There was a moment of silence. Sounds of daily life echoed around them in the brief eternity it took for Nodoka to comprehend exactly what Ranma had told her. Ranma stood up, went to his stunned mother, and brought her into a hug.

Nodoka came out of her shock only to begin openly weeping as her son comforted her.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was late by the time Ranma returned home. After Nodoka managed to collect her wits, the two had talked about Ranma's illness, then about his training trip. They had spent the whole day together and while Ranma agreed to come by her house the next day, he knew it just hadn't been enough time. Not enough time, it was a curse even more so than ever before. He had to train Akane, write down his school, spend time with his mother, and enjoy his last days on earth. He couldn't do all that in a lifetime let alone just over a month.

As he made his way into the living room, he saw that Nabiki was still up, nursing one of her sodas.

"Hey Nabiki, what are you still doing up?"

Nabiki smiled at the martial artist and pushed a file over towards him. Ranma picked it up and began to look though it at her urging.

"I managed to find your father's scrolls and had copies made. I just wanted to get your input on how complete they are so we can decide what needs to be filled in. Also, I had an idea to set up some video cameras and record you going through all your moves and katas, as well as showing how you train for your special attacks. I figure if we get enough of it on tape, it will really help Akane when she reaches the higher levels. We'll just have to make sure nobody finds them and steals your school."

Ranma was shocked at how much Nabiki had accomplished already. He noticed that the copies of the scrolls were mostly complete for some of the basic Anything Goes Style. He also noticed some rather high level moves that he'd never seen before. Reading them over he realized why. He set them aside and pushed them towards Nabiki.

"Hide these away somewhere safe. I'll leave it in your hands to decide when Akane's ready to learn them."

"Why, what are they?" Nabiki asked, both shocked and honored that Ranma would trust her judgement.

"The Yama-senken and the Umi-senken. Saotome forbidden techniques. These are lethal in the wrong hands and should never be used unless a matter of life or death."

Nabiki's eyes widened in awe and slid the papers into another folder. She'd put them in her safety deposit box at the bank the next day.

Ranma continued looking at the papers. "I can see a few changes I'd like to make and some holes I want to fill in but I believe I can work with these. I'm glad Pop's kept all this, it will make things easier."

He closed the folder and handed it back to Nabiki. Looking at the clock, he realized it was nearly midnight. He needed some sleep if he was going to train Akane in the morning before going to his mother's house. School could wait in his opinion.

As he got up to leave, Nabiki called out to him. "Ranma?"

"Hmm? What's up?" he responded.

Nabiki opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and blushed. "Nothing. Goodnight Ranma."

"Night Nabs," Ranma said and left.

"Coward," Nabiki muttered to herself under her breath.

* * * * * * * * * *

The week passed quickly for Ranma, too quickly. Akane left for school every morning, slightly bruised, with a happy smile on her face and a sad tear in her eye. Ranma would then hightail it over to his mother's house and spend most of the day with her. School had taken a back seat to everything. Why study and prepare for the future when you didn't have one? They would just hang out and talk, go shopping, or eat out for lunch. Ranma didn't care as long as he spent as much time as he could with his mother. He felt he owed her at least this for all the years he'd been gone.

Ranma had also taken to spending more and more time in his cursed form. When he was male, he found he tired more quickly and his body was beginning to ache all over. Ranma was actually becoming thankful for his curse, for it gave him more time he could actively participate in life. Most cancer victims languished towards the end to the point where all they could do was lie in bed doped up on pain medication as their body failed. Cologne still had no idea what would happen when his male form finally succumbed to the wasting disease and Ranma tried not to ponder it too deeply.

Nabiki however had surprised Ranma the most out of everyone. In the afternoons and evenings, she would help Ranma document his martial arts, from videotaping him performing katas to helping Ranma come up with effective training techniques that didn't require the sheer level of insanity to train that the pigtailed boy had been subjected to. Ranma didn't think Akane would appreciate running through swamps carrying a boulder while being chased by packs of wolves.

Nabiki had even taken Ranma out to dinner a couple of times and once invited his mother along. They had since in just seven days become very comfortable around each other even to the point of joking with each other. Ranma wasn't sure why Nabiki was suddenly behaving so differently but he welcomed the distraction.

It was two weeks after the day of Ranma learning about his cancer that things changed. Akane had become somewhat distant with the exception of training. Ranma figured that it was because of how her mother died. Nabiki on the other hand, had become very friendly, even going so far as to take the pigtailed girl to Disneyland Tokyo once. She always seemed like there was something she wanted to say but then said it was nothing.

Ranma and Nabiki were returning from watching a new martial arts action film when Ranma noticed Nabiki seemed to have a resolved look on her face.

"Hey Nabiki, What's been bugging you the last few days?" He said breaking the silence.

Nabiki nodded to herself before speaking. "I've been thinking about your offer two weeks ago."

Ranma's look of confusion quickly changed to one of surprise. "Oh!" he said.

Nabiki looked up at him, determination in her eyes. "Can we talk about it somewhere private?"

Ranma twirled his pigtail nervously. "Yeah, sure."

"Good. Let's go to the roof at Furinkan. Can you still carry me?"

Ranma nodded and picked up his impromptu date. Soon they were bouncing over rooftops towards the High School. Nabiki noticed that Ranma was being more careful than usual and he wasn't leaping as high or as fast as he used to.

They finally arrived on the rooftop after a triple jump from a tree to the school building then rebounded off the inside corner to land on the roof. Nabiki realized that Ranma was panting slightly and his skin was flushed. She cringed inside to see Ranma so weakened from his normal death-defying breaking of the laws of physics.

"So what is this all about Nabiki?" Ranma asked once he caught his breath.

Nabiki looked around as if making sure they were truly alone before she went over to a box set near the roof access door. Opening the box she took out a blanket and spread it out on the roof. She sat down and patted next to her for Ranma to sit down.

Once Ranma had taken a seat, Nabiki leaned back on her hands and seemed to be trying to gather her courage.

"I'll admit I was shocked when you made your request for an heir. It was just another shock to add to the pile you already laid on us," she held up a hand to stave off any protests or apologies from Ranma, "But once I had time to reflect on it and after the last two weeks we've had I decided to take you up on your offer."

Ranma gulped nervously before replying, "I'm honored really but you've got plenty of time to think it over..."

Nabiki leaned forward and put her forefinger on his lips. "I don't. You see, I have a request. If I'm going to have your baby someday," she took a breath before continuing, "I would like to at least once do the thing that would allow me to get pregnant with the father."

Ranma's eye grew wide as the implications of Nabiki's request became clear.


End file.
